Vortlox
by Pondsand11forever
Summary: The Doctor and Clara go on a unexpected adventure, meeting old friends and enemies. Whouffle but not fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Clara were walking through the marketplace of… "Doctor, what planet is this?" "Vortlox major. Theres something amazing here." The Doctor says with his schoolboy grin. Clara had just started travelling with him, and he was showing her all of his favourite places. She runs to catch up with him. She figures it must be something amazing, but then again the Doctor gets excited about everything. Theycontinue walking past the market, and the Doctor turns into what looks like a palace, or a temple. He turns to Clara and says "Do exactly as I do" before gently touching the tip of her nose. This makes Clara giggle. They walk down a passageway and are met by guards who ask for identification. He whips out his psychic paper and hands it to the guard. "Continue, Ambassador Smith." The lightly armed green humanoid replies. The Doctor smiles and they continue through a door and down a long corridor, at least the length of a football pitch. When they reach the end of it, there is a veiled throne guarded by two armed men. The Doctor slowly walks up to the the steps of the throne, about 5 feet from the throne. He bows his head. "I Ambassador Smith, request Her Majesty Queen of Vortlox grant permission to view the caves of Vortlox." Another slightly green humanoid emerges from the veil, with a much longer neck than the guards and a simple silver band around her head, denoting her as Queen. "Oh to hell with lies Doctor, I know its you" she smiles. "but but how?" The Doctor looks perplexed. "My sensors detected your ship a few minutes ago." She says while pointing a long finger toward a door, apparently holding behind it a security centre for all of the city. Before the Doctor can get out a response, the Queen asks him another question. "Is it really you? You have changed haven't you" "had a bit of work done." The Doctor winks. "Who's your girlfriend?" The Queen asks. "Oh we're not, kinda" "No we're not" The Doctor and Clara interrupt each other. "Doctor, of course you can see the caves, go right ahead" The Queen smiles. The Doctor says thank you and him and Clara leave the throne room. They walk through a door to the left of the throne room and begin the descent into the caves. After walking for about 5 minutes the Doctor stops Clara and covers her eyes. "Keep walking, keep walking" he says. He stops and says "Now open!" Immediately Clara sees that they are bathed in a sea of blue light coming from the walls. "Doctor it's…" "I know" he smiles widely, gazing at his impossible girl. His smile quickly fades though when he sees a sinister shadow in the distance, which then disappears through a opening in the rock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clara, follow me." The Doctor says in a unsure voice as he puts his hand back for her to hold. "I'm not holding your hand. And what's going on?" He puts his hand down, quite obviously disappointed. Clara know s by now that he fancies her, but she wasn't sure how she feels about him. "I don't know. Just stay close behind." He replies. They walk through the opening where the shadow went, and continue walking for 15 minutes. "Doctor, this tunnel is dark, shouldn't it have crystals too?" "Yes, someones been taking them. But for what? Vortlox crystals are the most antiquated fuel source there is. It'd have to be someone desperate, someone like…" "Them?" Clara points down a shaft in the tunnel leading to what looks like a factory. The Doctor runs through it with Clara following closely behind. "Who are they?" Clara asks. "Those are Sontarans, like Strax… only bad" "Who's Strax?" Clara asks. "Oh that's right you haven't met him. The Sontarans are like potatoes, only bent on taking over the universe for the Sontaran empire" The Doctor does a mock Sontaran salute and whispers "Sontar-ha" Clara giggles at this. "Now the nice thing about these guys is that they have a chink in their armor. Normally they're nearly undefeatable but if you hit them in the probic vent, on the back of the neck it'll knock them out" The Doctor picks up a rock. "Watch this" he smiles. He creeps down the passage until he is about ten feet from the sentry. He then throws the rock at the back of his neck and knocks him out. "That should give us a bit more time to look around." They walk through a door near ahead of where the sentry was standing guard. There is nothing behind this door, but another door. They open the next door and see that it leads to a catwalk overlooking a bank of computers and other machines. "Halt in the name of the Sontaran empire." The Doctor and Clara freeze. The Doctor turns and sees a familiar face wink at him from the bottom floor as he is dragged away by the Sontaran. The Doctor and Clara sigh simultaneously in relief at knowing that they were not seen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the slight delay, had a bit of a technical difficulty. If all goes well there will be a new chapter every other night at least but I'll try to do a chapter every night. And sorry I haven't had much Whouffle fluff in it but I'm trying to work quite a bit in in this chapter and future ones.

After they catch their breath, The Doctor and Clara walk quietly across the circular catwalk to the door on the other side. The Doctor can't quite figure out why there is so little security, he thought that by now they certainly would have been seen. As they reach the door, the Doctor hears the conversation of Sontarans behind the door. He turns to Clara and whispers "New plan, Captain Jack". He pulls Clara by her hand as they carefully walk back to the door that the time agent was taken to. He opens the door and sees a few round holding cells with clear doors. He sees Jack and sonics the door open. Jack stands up and walks up to Clara. "Captain Jack Harkness. What's your name?" "Stop with the flirting Jack." The Doctor steps in front of Clara. "It's me, the Doctor. I've changed a bit" he smiles. "Had a bit of work done did you?" Jack says with a flirtaceous smile. "Doctor, who is he to you?" Clara chirps in. "Captain Jack Harkness, he's a time agent. We used to travel together." The Doctor says. "Do you know anything about why the Sontarans are here Jack?" Clara chirps in. "They were attempting to invade Vortlox but the locals stopped the invasion. A few Sontarans were left behind in the caves, and they built this ship to try to escape. At least that's what I think" "But why were they here in the first place, Vortlox crystals haven't been valuable for milennia" The Doctor adds. Clara looks out the door suspiciously. "Doctor, come with me" The Doctor follows. She walks through the door of a dark, concrete storage warehouse, quickly finding a shelf to hide behind. "Doctor, come here!" As soon as he comes near her she wraps her arms around him and kisses him, sitting down on the floor as she does. They sit there kissing, tasting each other and savouring each second. The Doctor eventually ends the kiss and puts Clara's head on his lap, stroking her hair and memorizing every detail of her face as if he'd never see it again. "I could stay here forever" Clara says quietly. "Me too. If we weren't in a Sontaran battleship" He starts to get up, half forgetting that he's holding Clara. He helps her up and starts walking back to the holding room. Just as they're about to go back on to the catwalk he turns to her and says "first thing when we're back on the TARDIS eh?" Smiling and winking at his beautiful, impossible girl.


End file.
